Without Remorse
by queenb2369
Summary: Although he has plans to marry Lily, Scorpius cannot let Rose out of his life.


Originally written for the** hp_infidelity** _No-Pressure Laissez-Faire challenge_ on LiveJournal, using the prompt "ex-lover."

**Notes**: Thank you so much to **grownuphermione**, **lnalvgd**, and **birdseyeview** for beta'ing this for me!! I appreciate your comments and suggestions and support!!

**Without Remorse**

~*~*~*~

"_Dear friends, what a joy it is to welcome you on this joyous day for Scorpius and Lily."_

~*~*~*~

His eyes moved to his left, looking not at the stunning ginger-haired woman beaming beside him but coming to rest upon her taller, plainer, dark-haired cousin who was standing behind her and refusing to meet his gaze. He could tell she was fighting it, just as he had been until he'd been unable to stop himself, the fire between them too much to resist.

But she was stronger than he was – always had been where their _relationship_ was concerned, he realized suddenly – and as his eyes returned to the vicar, he understood that she wouldn't give in and she'd continue pretending as if he wasn't doing this horribly wrong _thing_ that he was doing.

As he repeated the meaningless vows that were binding him to the wrong woman, he wondered if Rose realized that she was never far from his mind.

Scorpius still remembered, vividly, the first time they'd fucked. Going to Gryffindor common room looking for Lily and finding _her_ instead. Learning that the object of his lust for the past several months had apparently meant it when she'd informed him, earlier in the day, that 'I wouldn't sleep with you if you were last wizard on the planet' and to 'sod off' because she was now out with Jacob Smith, the bloody tosser, just to emphasize the point that she was finished with him.

He'd been so randy, so frustrated at discovering that he was not, in fact, _finally_ getting into Potter's knickers, that he found himself sizing up her cousin and determining that fucking Weasley would be better than not getting fucked at all, and he'd taken advantage of the obvious infatuation that she felt for him and convinced her to meet him in the dungeons, in that hidden broom cupboard just down the way from his common room.

He'd fully expected to have a one-off with her and move on. After all, it was _Weasley_ – she was bookish and plain, with that short frizzy hair and unimpressive body underneath the loose robes she wore, and no better than average-looking next to her younger cousin with her long red hair and spectacular tits – and Scorpius was doing _her_ the favor by even considering allowing her anywhere near his cock.

He never could have predicted that she would take him entirely by surprise.

That she'd take his breath away when she thrust her tongue into his mouth and ran it over his teeth before she'd dropped to her knees and, with her eyes locked on his, she'd licked up and down the underside of his cock in a way that still made him shudder at the memory.

That he'd go weak in the knees and have to steady himself when she'd held tight to his hips and, with a great deal of enthusiasm, sucked his rock hard cock into her mouth – her hot, wet, _extremely talented_ mouth – all the while watching him intently, sliding it between her lips and teeth again and again, quickly bringing him to the edge and making him come for the first time ever just from a knob job.

That he'd actually groaned audibly when he'd emptied himself in her mouth and she'd sucked him even harder, milking him for every last drop, then licked her way back up his chest and sucked his tongue back into her mouth.

That underneath those robes which he'd always thought made her look plump, she had the one of the sexiest bodies he'd ever seen, sporting a first class set of tits, curves that made his cock harder than it had ever been, and strong legs that felt bloody fantastic wrapped around his hips.

That she wouldn't just _lay there_ like every other girl he'd fucked – and there had been several – but she would know what to do and how to move and she'd responded with the same enthusiasm with which she'd sucked him off, bucking her hips beneath him before rolling him over to his back and riding his cock hard and fast.

That she would be the one to come first and that the sensations of her muscles clamping around him would drive him over the edge. Again.

That the vision of her over him, of her tits bouncing up and down and her head thrown back as _she_ fucked _him_ would be the most erotic sight he'd ever seen and would continue to haunt him at the most inopportune times.

"No one can know about this, Scorpius, especially Lily," she'd said just before slipping out the door.

"I should say not," he'd scoffed angrily at the closed door as he straightened his tie and smoothed down his hair, thinking who the hell was _she_ to be telling _him_ that no one could know and fighting the urge to rush after her and say it directly to her face. Didn't she know who he was? _He was a Malfoy for fuck's sake!_ And he was on a mission to restore his family's name to the prestige they'd once known, and while it was one thing for him to go out with Lily Potter, who was gorgeous and not terribly bright and the daughter of Harry Potter, the _savior_ of the Wizarding World, it was another thing entirely for him to be seen anywhere near anyone as opinionated and plain and of _average_ birth as Rose Weasley.

"She's such a snotty bitch, and I fucking hate her," he muttered through clenched teeth as he showered, so as to remove all traces of her from his body, and the fact that he was hard again and wanking as he remembered every detail and thought of all the ways he'd like to fuck her again didn't mean anything.

And it didn't mean anything the next day in class, when he'd tried to fight it but rather than being bored out his mind when she'd volunteered answers during Arithmancy, he'd found himself watching her mouth, noticing that she licked her lips slightly every few words, and when she'd finished talking, his cock was so fucking hard that he'd expected he could most likely drive it through steel. When, after class, he was on his way to the nearest loo to wank – yet again – and saw her alone in the corridor, and without thinking about it twice, he'd pulled her into the nearest empty classroom, kissed her before any words were spoken, hoisted her onto one of the desks, and fucked her hard, his only disappointment being how quickly he'd come. And to fight the embarrassment he felt, he'd continued fucking her with his fingers until she came, all the while reminding himself that it didn't really matter and she wasn't someone he cared about impressing anyway.

~*~*~*~

"_Dearly beloved, we are joined together to unite this woman and this man in holy matrimony."_

~*~*~*~

She could feel him staring at her, but god damn it, there was no fucking way she would _ever_ give him the satisfaction of returning his gaze.

Especially not today.

Not when he was standing there, his hand intertwined with Lily's, vowing to honor and protect her, when all the while, Rose knew that he was thinking of her.

Even if he didn't want to be marrying her, he was thinking of her.

Of that, Rose Weasley was one-hundred percent certain.

And damn it all to hell, sometimes she absolutely _hated_ Lily.

She was always so fucking _perfect_ and she'd always got any boy she wanted, stringing them along like they were simply playthings. And the stupid fucking wankers had always let her do it, too, just showing how led by his prick every single one of them was.

But no matter that he was marrying Lily, Rose knew that a piece of him would always belong to her, and that thought alone allowed her stand there and not shout in protest at the travesty that she was witnessing.

_Say 'no'!_ she screamed at him silently. _For once in your miserable, fucking life, stand up and tell her 'no'!_

She couldn't help remembering their first time and she wondered if he was thinking of it as well. When he'd come looking for Lily and, without feeling even the least bit sorry about it, she'd told him everything – that Lily had emphatically proclaimed to everyone within earshot that she and Scorpius were 'finished' and that she'd been determined to give Jacob Smith a hand job and allow him touch her tits but nothing else because she was Lily Potter, and Lily Potter didn't put out but she'd do nearly everything else to keep their attention focused firmly upon her and her fabulous hair and her perfect body and her fake laugh and dimwitted airs.

It served her right, didn't it? She'd been the one to ditch Scorpius and make sure that every available male in her vicinity knew it.

Besides, Rose had _told_ Lily how she felt about Scorpius months before, but Lily had got together with him anyway and then flaunted him in front of her at every opportunity.

It really wasn't any wonder that Rose hated her with an absolute passion.

So when Scorpius had looked her up and down, just as she'd always dreamed he would, Rose didn't hesitate and hastily agreed to meet him in the dungeons, knowing exactly what he wanted and what she'd have to give.

Not that she minded because she'd wanted Scorpius Malfoy for as long as she'd been fantasizing about wanting _any_ boy.

She figured he'd expect she wouldn't know anything, but she had secrets of her own. Even though none of the boys at Hogwarts paid her any mind – after all, at Hogwarts, she was just Rose Weasley, bookish, average cousin to Lily Potter and Dominique Weasley … hell, even her cousin, Molly, was considered more by boys than she was and she was only a third year. But boys outside of Hogwarts appreciated her. The Muggle boys who lived near her Nana and Pops Granger had always been more than attentive, and she'd learned loads the summer between her sixth and seventh years from a particularly handsome Oxford University student called Scott Wellington.

But the time she'd spent fucking Scott Wellington for the entire summer had in no way prepared her for the pure pleasure that she'd experienced whilst fucking Scorpius Malfoy.

The power she felt having his cock between her lips, when she'd made him come and then sucked him until he was almost hard again.

And the satisfaction she'd felt when he'd been obviously taken aback at her passion in fucking him back, when she'd actually had an orgasm, and it occurred to her that she was, most likely, the first girl he'd ever slept with to have come before he had.

It was only afterwards, when it was over and they were dressing in silence, that Rose started to feel badly about having just slept with Lily's ex-boyfriend behind her back, and she'd felt compelled to remind him that "No one can know about this, Scorpius, especially Lily" just before she'd slipped out the door.

She'd never expected anything more from him, simply a one-off that she'd probably never forget but she'd never be able to repeat. She'd never expected that he'd pull her into an empty classroom following Arithmancy the next day. Or that he'd fuck her quickly, coming almost as soon as she wrapped her legs around his hips and dug her fingernails into his biceps. Or that he'd take the time after he'd spilled into her to bring her to climax using his fingers. Or that the entire time, neither of them would speak a single word to each other and she'd feel like crying when he left her there, sitting atop that desk with her skirt up over her hips and her knickers hanging off of one ankle, watching him walk out the door.

And she'd kicked herself repeatedly each time she'd gone back to him, allowing him to use her, even though she told herself that she was using him, too, as well as paying Lily back for being such a fucking bitch and shoving her many conquests repeatedly into Rose's face and being _oh so excited_ that she and Scorpius were back together only hours before he'd owled Rose and begged her to meet him in the Quidditch changing rooms.

She'd gone, of course, unable to stop herself. And as she'd straddled his hips and fucked him so hard that he'd dug his fingers deeply into her hips when he'd come, calling her name for the first time ever, Rose had known that it was _she_ and not Lily who'd brought him there, and somehow, that eased the guilt and disgust and despair she felt for what she was doing.

~*~*~*~

"_Marriage is an honorable estate, instituted at a time of man's innocence."_

~*~*~*~

"You love this, don't you?" he asked, fighting to keep his voice steady.

"Hmm," she replied around his cock, buried balls deep inside her mouth, the vibrations feeling fucking incredible. She moved her head up and released him, running her tongue around the head and inside the slit. "Even more than you do," she purred, licking up and down the underside of his cock before taking it back into her mouth.

"Hardly," he managed, weaving his fingers into her hair and groaning when she sucked harder and throbbed her tongue against his shaft while gently squeezing his balls in the way they'd discovered brought him quickly to orgasm. He knew what she wanted – she was such a fucking control freak and he knew she wanted him to come in her mouth – and every time before, he'd always been more than eager to comply. But this time, he found that he wanted more, and he pulled her hair, causing her to stop that incredible suction that had him almost there and raise her head.

"Wha–? Why'd you stop me?" she asked and he smirked at the look of disappointment on her face as she sat up on her knees from her position between his legs.

"Shut it," he ordered, sitting up and thrusting his tongue into her mouth to ensure she did just that, thinking that the last thing he wanted was to get her going on one of her tirades at a time like this. He planned on having her screaming for him in an entirely different manner.

He held the back of her head tightly with one hand as his mouth ravished hers while slipping his other hand between her legs. Not at all surprisingly, he found her wet simply from sucking his cock, which was just one of the things about her that he found so fucking hot in and of itself, and he easily slid two fingers inside of her, satisfied when she moaned into his mouth and she arched against him.

It was probably the tenth time he'd fucked her since that first night but the first time he'd actually had her in bed, and he'd silently thanked his lucky stars that his best mate, Nigel Michaels, was Head Boy. Naturally, he'd been more than accommodating and had willingly loaned Scorpius the use of his room to shag 'this one particular bird.' But Scorpius hadn't disclosed the identity of the girl he was shagging, and he'd allowed Michaels to believe that he had finally convinced Lily to give it up before Scorpius left Hogwarts for good the next morning.

Not that he didn't feel a little badly about allowing Nigel to assume he was with Lily and not her cousin. He wasn't sure how it had happened, but at some point, he'd started thinking of her as 'Rose' rather than 'Weasley' and he'd actually started to care about pleasing her rather than it only being about pleasing him.

And today of all days, he was determined to please her because, god damn it, it was probably the last time he'd ever get to fuck her, and he was going to make it count.

He tore his mouth from hers and took one of her nipples into his mouth, the hand in her hair moving down to her lower back, still holding her tight against him as she moaned enticingly in his ear.

"Like that, sweetheart?" he said smugly as he moved his lips down her stomach. "It's only going to get better."

Scorpius laid down on the bed and positioned himself beneath her, gripping her hips between his hands and pulling her down over him.

_Holy fucking shit_, he thought as his tongue swept over her and inside of her. He'd done this before, with Millicent James and with Lily only recently, but neither of them could compare to Rose. How wet she was, how incredible she tasted, the sounds she was making, the way she moved over his face each time his tongue ran over her clit.

He wanted her to come. He wanted to _make_ her come. And he followed her lead, focusing his attention on her clit and continuing with the rhythm that made her squirm and moan the loudest.

His attention was focused so intently on her that he hadn't even noticed when she'd leaned forward until she'd slid his cock back into her mouth, although the dual stimulation of having his tongue inside of her and her mouth wrapped around his cock were apparently too much, and it was only a matter of minutes before she was pulsing around his tongue, pulling her mouth off of him and crying out as he licked and sucked, ignoring her pleas for him to stop until she roughly moved off of him and repositioned herself back between his legs.

If he'd thought she was enthusiastic before, it was nothing compared to the vigor with which she resumed her skillful efforts to suck him dry, and before he knew it, he was shooting his wad down her throat, holding her head in his hands and calling out her name.

When she'd released his cock from between her lips, he'd pulled her up and kissed her more tenderly than he'd ever kissed anyone, holding her against his chest and stroking her hair until he was once again hard, and he thrust inside her almost roughly, doing everything in his power to fight his frustration and pain at the knowledge that they had just under an hour before Michaels would be returning and his time with her would be ending.

~*~*~*~

"_Therefore, if anyone can show just cause or any lawful impediment why they should not be joined together, let him speak now or forever hold his peace."_

~*~*~*~

Rose took a large swig of the Firewhisky sitting in front of her. It wasn't hers, but she didn't care – whomever it belonged to didn't need it nearly as badly as she did because she felt quite certain that _they_ weren't having to pretend as if nothing was going on, all the while watching their _fucking perfect_ cousin sitting in the lap of the person they were shagging at least twice a week, giggling and kissing his cheek as she rubbed her hand over his chest possessively.

She fucking hated both of them. And she hated herself for even caring.

She looked around the tavern, determined to find someone – _anyone_ – to take her mind off of the display she was being subjected to. Finally, her eyes fixed upon the dark-haired man entering through the door, the one man who would make Malfoy as uncomfortable as he was making her.

She finished off the Firewhisky and licked her lips, watching Scorpius watch her as she sauntered across the room and slipped her arm around the firm waist of his best mate, discreetly unbuttoning the top button of her already low-cut blouse as she crossed the room and invited him to join them.

Nigel Michaels had never paid her much mind, but whether it was the mead she kept pouring down his throat or the fact that she'd shoved her tongue down it not too long thereafter, he was more than attentive. And Rose had _very much_ enjoyed making Scorpius squirm, watching him seethe but be unable to do anything about it as she'd practically seduced his best mate right under his nose, all the while thinking, "Now you know how it feels, you arse."

And just to spite him, she'd thrown her self-respect to the wind and dragged Nigel to the men's loo, dropping to her knees and sucking his cock before begging him to fuck her against the stall. He'd complied, of course, and his cock had been quite impressive, but his technique had paled in comparison, and Rose found herself having to close her eyes as she reached between them and touched herself, imagining blond hair and blue eyes and that stupid arrogant expression that for whatever reason made her tremble. But his failure to live up to his best mate hadn't stopped her from moaning loudly when she heard the outside door to the loo swing open – she'd known it was him, as he was the only one in the place who could've known the counter-curse to that particular locking spell that her mum had developed – because she'd wanted him to know precisely what _and who_ she was doing, hoping that his heart was breaking just as hers was.

~*~*~*~

"_Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and cherish her, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, so long as you both shall live?"_

~*~*~*~

"Don't stop," Lily pled. Her breath caught as he settled himself between her thighs and positioned his cock at her opening. "Please, love, don't stop."

Scorpius did as she asked and pressed inside of her, a feeling of smugness overtaking him as he finally – _finally_ – claimed the prize he'd wanted for so long.

She'd kept him waiting for a year, not letting him actually fuck her until her seventeenth birthday.

Unfortunately, Scorpius discovered, it was nowhere near worth the wait.

He'd forgot what it was like to deflower a virgin. While his mates had always thought it a bloody fantastic experience, Scorpius had never agreed. He preferred a fervent, passionate partner. A woman who knew how to please him and what pleased her. A woman who actually _participated_ in the act.

And as Lily just _laid_ there, looking as if she wasn't enjoying herself in the least and she was simply waiting for him to finish, he found himself thinking of someone else.

The only woman who made him feel alive.

"I love you," Lily said quietly, placing soft, gentle kisses along his jawline to his lips. He kissed her back, fighting the image of her cousin lying beneath him and rocking over him and squeezing her tits and thrusting her tongue into his mouth vigorously rather than tentatively.

_Fuck!_ he thought resentfully. He'd been kissing Lily for more than two years and she _still_ kissed him like she needed him to take the lead. He increased his pace, pulling Lily's legs up around his hips and pumping into her steadily, his mind filled with thoughts of Rose.

"I love you," he said as he finally came, although he was quite sure that he hadn't meant Lily when he said it.

~*~*~*~

"_With this ring, I thee wed, and with my body, I thee worship."_

~*~*~*~

She was in love with him.

She'd known she _fancied_ him before, but having spent the last three years getting to really know him, she'd fallen in love with him.

Sadly, it _wasn't_ simply about the sex, although damn it all, the sex was so fucking fabulous that he'd pretty much ruined her for anyone else.

Not that she hadn't tried.

After all, he was with Lily. He'd been with Lily the entire time.

He was _marrying_ Lily in three days.

Rose had slept with a number of blokes during that time: Scott Wellington several more times, Samuel Rivers, Bertram Zabini, and most notably, Nigel Michaels, Scorpius's former best mate. And even though each time had been physically satisfying to a degree, not a single one of them could really measure up, and she'd managed to convince herself, at least when she didn't think on it terribly much, that _that_ was why she went back to Scorpius time and time again, why she didn't stop him from coming to her.

He'd been expected at his grandparents' house for wedding preparations but he'd come to her instead, spending the entire day naked in her bed. And although the words hadn't been spoken until much later, the reality of the situation – that it was finally the final time – weighed heavily between them. They had barely stopped their lovemaking to even take a breath, almost as if doing so would speed up the time that was ticking away.

She spent the entire time they were fucking memorizing every inch of his body, every expression of his face, every sound spilling from his lips. She touched and licked and kissed him everywhere and she writhed beneath him as he did the same to her.

He hadn't said the words, but she'd known it anyway, from the look in his eyes when she'd cried out his name and the uneasy way he'd rasped hers. From the gentle touches and slowed pace, the ways he'd savored her and done everything in his power to make the time stretch beyond the short hours they'd had.

But now it was upon her and she was lying in her bed, having just watched him dress slowly – reluctantly – before he'd kissed her tenderly then walked out her door and out of her life, not bothering to argue when she'd unnecessarily informed him that it was finally over.

She smelt him on her pillow and between her sheets. His seed still coated her thighs. His bite marks throbbed on her neck. His voice rang in her ears. His face burned in her mind. His presence lingered in her heart. And at the thought that he was set to marry her cousin in _three fucking days_, Rose could no longer deny that it was _him_ she wanted, with or without the sex.

And it didn't matter to her that he believed the one way to redeem his family's name and re-establish their position among Wizarding society was to marry Lily. She _wanted_ him, with all his faults and ridiculous political views and bad traits, and she could forgive him everything that had transpired over the course of their tumultuous relationship if he would only just admit that he loved her, too.

God, she was so fucking pathetic. Crying her eyes out over a man who had repeatedly refused to admit what they both knew was the truth.

And she had absolutely no bloody idea how she was going to manage standing up for Lily and watching her marry the man Rose loved so desperately.

~*~*~*~

"_I declare you bonded for life."_

~*~*~*~

Her eyes, her lips, her body, her mind, her voice, her scent – all the things that made her _her_ – they were haunting him.

Taunting him.

When he saw her slip away during the reception, he'd followed her, against his better judgment, under the guise of being a concerned friend.

He hadn't expected to find her in the garden of the Potters' estate, sitting atop an old stone wall, her face buried in her hands.

He hadn't expected to feel physically ill at the sight of her tear-streaked cheeks or the distant gaze in her eyes as she faced him before turning away from him once more.

He hadn't expected to suddenly feel compelled to throw away everything he'd just committed to, everything he'd planned _for years_, if it would stop her tears and make her happy.

He surely hadn't expected that one word to cut him so deeply when he'd attempted to pull her into his arms but she'd held him at arm's length, shaking her head and forcefully pushing away from him as she repeated it more decisively.

"No."

He watched her back slowly grow smaller as she left him to rejoin her family – now _his_ extended family – at the reception celebrating his marriage and, quite possibly for the first time in his entire life, Scorpius Malfoy experienced real, bone-crushing, heartbreaking, honest-to-god regret for what he'd done and what he'd lost in the process.


End file.
